The present invention relates to the arrangement and operation of a diesel engine system. More particularly, the invention relates to the arrangement and operation of a diesel engine system that powers a highly cyclic load.
Diesel engines are often used to provide an efficient and compact source of power. Diesel engines can be used in mobile applications, such as in a truck, a locomotive, a ship, or other vehicle. In addition, diesel engines are often used to provide power in stationary applications such as portable or standby generators, air compressors, pumps, and the like.
Diesel engines are known to produce particulate emissions (soot) during operation under certain conditions. In some applications, filters are employed to capture the soot and reduce the particulate emissions of the engine.